Sacrifice
by YoseiNoAme
Summary: "I only live because of you and a life without you will be full of rain and I don't want that. Gray-sama, live in sunshine for Juvia." WARNING: ANOTHER SPOILER STORY FROM FAIRY TAIL CHAPTER 499 SPOILERS.
1. Chapter 1

**©DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 **ΩΩΩ**

 _ **CHAPTER 499 SPOILERS:**_

 _We begin with Gray and Juvia under Invel's Ice Lock, they're losing consciousness, can't think, and questioning why their body is doing something against their will. Invel says Gray is going to win like he thought and that he needs him to awaken to the dark side to become a warrior to defeat E.N.D._

" _Zeref is the one to defeat Acnologia and take over the world, but E.N.D is an obstacle to that."_

 _They proceed to fight each other continuously each against their will and overpowering one another. Juvia at first says she doesn't want to hurt Gray and tries to resist._

 _She proceeds to commit suicide upon herself to free Gray from Ice Lock. He is in shock. He didn't want to hurt Juvia either. He proceeds to also kill himself. Gray says he wanted to protect and care for Juvia. (He thinks of her as more than a friend)._

 _Invel's says that this course of action was beyond his calculations._

 _Gray proceeds to kill himself and the two of them lay motionless._

 _Juvia seeing this says "why did you?"_

 _The two of them lay motionless as Invel stands in shock._

 _Juvia leaves one parting gift with Gray. She cast a blood transfusion magic on him that she learned secretly just in case. She says, I'm living inside you, so I'm not sad because my life belongs to you._

 _Gray responds "I'm serious about you now, so wake up." Gray has a flashback to all his interactions with Juvia._

 _Thanks to Juvia's parting gift Gray stands once more against Invel, this time seething in rage the likes he's never experienced before..._

 **ΩΩΩ**

Ice and water clashed, snow and rain dancing around each other as two reluctant figure fight against each other. Looking at it, one would think that the nature is in rage and a calamity is about to break. The surrounding is too cold for any normal person to survive but the struggling forces in the middle of the snow covered battle field either don't feel the cold anymore or stop caring about it at all because they are too focused on how to end the tragedy they found themselves trapped in.

Gray Fullbuster, Fairy Tail's resident ice mage. The cold one who has a dark past that made him think that all the people he ever loved died because of him. He's not just fighting an enemy; he's fighting himself inside, too. He's trying to control his action because he's in a fight where he doesn't want to win. Not when it means killing or hurting someone so special to him. Not when what he has to do is put even a scratch on the blue haired woman shackled at the end of the chain bonding them. Maybe he was right, all the people he ever loved really died because of him and here's another one yet to add on the list. The one that would really leave him void within. Someone whom he would rather have himself killed than hurt.

Juvia Lockser, former member of Phantom Lord's Element Four and resident water mage of Fairy tail. The one chased by the gloom of her rain. A young woman who never knew happiness before she found a place which she calls home in Fairy Tail guild where she found the man she loves more than anything else in the world. The same man restrained at the end of the chain that rings her neck and locking her consciousness. A chain that would break once one of them lay dead on the ground. How cruel is that to make her hurt her Gray-sama? Why does she have to be in that situation? Anyone knows that she would rather run a sword in her heart than to lay an offending finger on Gray's body. She loves him so much to even think of hurting him even after all the rejections he gave her in the past. She will still love him even if he would never return her feelings. He is the only one she's going to love in this lifetime and the life after death and to life she's going to have.

Their sufferings can be seen in their eyes and the one responsible for their misery is watching them with pure mean gleam in his eyes. For Invel Yura, the winter general of Alvarez Empire, there's nothing more entertaining than to see people do as he commanded and he do enjoy seeing people fight against their will but cannot do anything to defy him. He's cruel and that's what made him so powerful. That particular battle is one the he likes the most as of yet. It's too obvious that Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser share a very strong connection and seeing it breaks in very front of him is pure pleasure. Two powerful mages going against each other and overpowering each other in every blow is a sight to behold.

The side of Winter General's lifted on a vicious smirk when the fighting mages both draw swords out of their respective magic. One made of water and one made ice. It looks like the fight will end soon enough and he is very much sure that the dark haired boy will win and by killing his friend his darkness will emerge. Soon enough the warrior that will kill E.N.D will be born from the darken heart of the boy who is about to end the life of an important friend.

But Invel's amusement is short live as the next movement of his puppet mages is not what he calculated they would do. Juvia Lockser lifted her water made sword in the air as well as Gray Fullbuster but their weapons did not clash. To his surprise and to the mages nearby shock, the two didn't move to throw deathly blow at each other but swing their swords to end their own life.

Time seems to stop as both Fairy Tail mages slowly fell down on the grounded, wounded and bleeding.

 **ΩΩΩ**

Juvia's world seem to be spinning so fast and the last coherent thing she saw before falling down was Gray doing the same thing that she did and to her it made no sense. Why would he do such thing when from the very beginning he already knew that she would do everything for him to get out of the enemy's spell? There's no need for him to hurt himself. She already set her mind that she's the one to sacrifice her life for him. She moved her head to see him lying close to her and his hand reaching out for her. "W—Why... Why did – you?" she asked out of breath and in pain when their hands touched. He's looking at her too and she wants to know why he would want to end his life for her when there are still many things he has to do. He still needs to fulfil his promise to his father to kill E.N.D.

"I c—can't k—ill you. I will n-never d—o that."

Her tears streamed down her face. If he said that in any normal day she surely would be in cloud nine but seeing him say those words with difficulty as his wounds keep on seeping blood breaks her heart in tiny million pieces. "Just l—ike Gra—y-sama didn't let Ju—via die that day. You really are so kind, Gray-sama." she smiled bitterly remembering the day they first met. The day she fell in love with him.

"It's not kindness," he replied in hoarse voice. "It's—" he stopped coughing blood and Juvia panicked. "It—s selfish—esss. I can't lose yo—u. Not you."

"Gray-s—"

"The world be damned but I won't let you die, Juvia," he said moving closer to her. "I can't lose you when I finally a—dmit it t—o my—self that you're not just a nakama to me. Not when I'm fina—lly brave to say that I—love yo—u."

Is she hearing things? Is she hallucinating at times like that? Surely Gray didn't just say that he loves her. He can't say it like that at time like that so she must be dreaming. Right, she's just dreaming – or not because the pain in her stomach where she stabbed herself feels so painful and she herself is coughing blood. "G—"

"I ju—st want you t—o kn—ow. You deserve to know that your love for me is not in vain. It never was. I was just st—upid and a co—ward."

She clenched her free hand and closed her eyes trying to stop more tears. Hearing him say those words out loud is much painful than her wounds. The emotion that coated those words was so bitter sweet it's twisting her heart. She's happy to know that he feels the same way but how can she be glad when he's there holding her hands and dying just like her. It's just so vindictive. Can't they be somewhere else where war and death cannot taint their love? How can she be happy if he's going to die? Given that they are both dying but she never wished for him to die. She wants him to live and be happy. She will never want him to be with her in hell when she knows that he can still live his life to the fullest among their friend, their family. She's obsessed and possessive but she can never be selfish, that's not her nature. "Gray-sama already knows that Juvia loves her more than anything. Gray-sama showed me the sun and brought happiness in my gloomy life. Juvia is so thankful.

That time Gray already managed to get closer to her and sat up beside her cradling her head on his lap as one of his hands is trying to stop the bleeding of her wound. With the little amount of strength left in him he froze her wound close. "I'm thankful too because you brought warmth into my cold life."

She lifts her hand on his cheeks. "Gray-sama, Juvia loves you. I. Love. You and I am willing to do anything for you."

"You d—"

"I only live because of you and a life without you will be full of rain and I don't want that. Gray-sama live in sunshine for Juvia." She closed her eyes as she summon what was left of her magic and performed a spell she never knew she would be able to use but glad that she tried to learn. Blood transfusion magic that she thought might be useful in cases like this and she was right. At least she can leave a part of her in him. She by nature is liquid and so thus blood. She would give her life to save the one who showed her sun and made her see what true love is. "G-Gray-sama, don't ever be sad. Juvia is living inside you, so I'm not sad because my life belongs to you. F-forgive me but please don't forget about the girl chased by the rain who saw the clear blue skies for the first time because of you." For one last time she gave him the smile she always has for him. A smile that she wants him to remember, not the sadness she's suppressing inside because she has to leave him like that.

 **ΩΩΩ**

 _ **I'm soooo full of negative energy right now and I no longer know how to keep calm with all the chaos going on in the fandom so please forgive me if this work of mine is so full of angst. This is not that long and I'm not sure when will I be able to post the next part so for now please let me know what you think about this fanfic!**_

 _ **Yours Truly,**_

 _ **YoseiNoAme**_


	2. Chapter 2

**©DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 **ΩΩΩ**

 **A/N:** **Gosh! Chapter 499 is out and I'm so sad. It actually happened. Juvia died and it caused chaos in the fandom and some are saying Juvia will return because Mashima is just trolling again but my instinct telling something else and I am praying that this bad feeling of mine about Juvia's death is nothing but a product of my dark imagination. I don't want my favourite character to permanently die. I am praying to God to give Mashima some great idea on how he is going to bring back my Juvia.**

 **ΩΩΩ**

"G-Gray-sama, don't ever be sad. Juvia is living inside you, so I'm not sad because my life belongs to you. F-forgive me but please don't forget about the girl chased by the rain who saw the clear blue skies for the first time because of you."

"Juviaaa!" That loud voice calling out to the water mage was heard around the battle field and as the blizzard that surrounded them settled down people saw Gray Fullbuster cradling the limp body of Juvia Lockser close to him as tears started to flow. He was calling her name like a prayer but there was no response from the blue haired mage. "You can't do this to me, Juvia. Don't do this me. Please no. Don't do this, don't die on me now. Not ever," he sobbed as tears fell from his eyes down to his cheeks and unto Juvia's dirty and bloody face. "I promise, from now I'll take your feelings more seriously so please just open your eyes. I'm begging you Juvia. Wake up! wake up and look at me like you always do." Still no response from the water mage and Gray's cries were followed by silence that broke when the chain connecting them shattered indicating that at last one of them departed from the living world.

Juvia's heart stopped. He could no longer hear it.

Gray's cries of pain and agony broke through the battle field and as his emotions took over his will another snow storm started alongside the creeping black marks on his skin, almost completely consuming him. His eyes that were no longer icy cobalt but red with rage were only focused on the motionless woman in his arms. He was silently asking her to wake up and smile again and promise that she's not going anywhere and leave him like a screwed up mess. He was whispering all sorts of promises in her ear but she remained unmoving like still water with no wind or anything to move it.

Memories of them together and having some crazy kind of fun played in his mind. Times that he only admitted to himself to be memorable and ones he cherished the most. The first time they met as enemies fighting for what they believed in. His first impression of her as a bipolar crazy teenager and what he thought of her after he learned that never before after he defeated her she ever saw the clear blue skies and felt the warmth of the sun. It's all engraved in his memories as clear as water that she represents. Clearly unpredictable, that's what she was. One moment she was calm and then the next she was like an ocean in a raging storm creating deadly tornados. He likes that about her and secretly enjoyed it when he was the cause of her outburst whenever she was jealous of anyone or declaring that she was only his.

All those times she was stalking and running after him. All her efforts and kind gesture that slowly made a crack in his high wall of ice built around his heart. She was so unrelenting that his only choice was to give in. She changed his life drastically and made it so full of joy that imagining a life without her was maddening.

All her sacrifices for him, the pain she endured for him. Its all clear to him and the time they spent together after the guild disbandment were like movie playing in his head. Those times they trained together and she started to develop the same stripping habit he has that frustrate the hell out of him. The times they stayed together like a couple starting a new home in that tiny hut they shared. Times where he would hunt food and she would prepare it for them. All the 'Welcome Home' greetings every time he entered their small home, it's all in his head and remembering them as he looked at her pale face and unmoving body twisted his heart in knots.

Looking back at those memories kills him inside over and over again. There were things he still wanted to do with her. He still wanted to ask for her forgiveness for leaving her without a word when he infiltrated the Avatar. They haven't talk about that since their return to the guild but she already forgave him though it still bothered him. He wanted to make it up to her and take her out on a proper date after the war. Didn't he promise to give her an answer when everything was settled? He wanted to tell her that he feels the same way as her, maybe what he feels for her ain't as strong as what she has for him but he do loves her. She was the saviour of his stone cold heart. He had taken her for granted for so long but now that he's ready she's gone.

How was he supposed to live a life without a cheerful person greeting and calling him Gray-sama every single day? He was just pretending not to like it but the truth was he loved it and he hates it when someone else became a 'sama' too in her eyes. For him that was his sole right to be the greatest in her eyes though he didn't like showing it.

Who else would give him crazy gifts that he secretly enjoyed and treasured? Those gifts were his most treasured possession and he would eliminate anyone who tried to touch it. Those are his and no one else's. Juvia made those for him that's why those were important to him.

Who would accuse every single female that approached him as a love rival? Though Juvia no longer gets jealous that much, seeing her possessive side from time to time reassured him that he was still the one and only in her heart.

Who would make him panic and horrified every time she took off her clothes like he always does? Sure he hated it when she do that in public but when they were the only one together Gray wasn't complaining if Juvia stripped bare but even though he only admitted it to himself he didn't like it when other men got a chance to took a glimpse of what supposed to his alone.

Who else would make him unintentionally jealous all the time a man claimed to like her? He's aware that Juvia was an attractive woman. She still is even covered in blood and dirt in his arms and he never liked it when potential 'love rival' comes her way especially Lyon. But he would rather lose her to another man than lose her to death where he would not be able to see her anymore.

Where would he get the warmth she brought in his life without her? Where else could he find the kind of happiness he shared with her? How would he be able to survive a life without a crazy bipolar Juvia Lockser that he loves in it? Juvia could be everything and anything but he loves her for everything that she was and without her his life would be colder than the ice that he wields.

All those questions and thoughts only brought him more pain and the memories just made him regret all the times he took her for granted. He's blaming himself but his rage was directed to the one who stole his chance to show Juvia how much he truly cares. Invel Yura ruined his chance to make it all up to her and for that he's going to kill him.

"I will avenge you, Juvia," he said trough gritted teeth as rage that he never knew before fogged his mind, his arms tight around her limp body. "That bastard can hide in hell but I'll hunt him down. His very life won't be enough payment for yours. I will kill all of them!"

Strong icy gust of wind whirled around the area as Gray gave in to madness and rage screaming inside of him. The devil within him straggling to came out and goes berserk. There's nothing coherent inside him aside from Juvia lying dead in his arms and the pain left in his heart. There's nothing else he wanted to do but rip out the life out of Invel's body and let his blood flow in his hands. _He wants darkness, I'll show him hell!_

ΩΩΩ

Disappointment was written all over Invel's eyes as he walked down the path his comrade took awhile ago with E.N.D. He had expected that his plan would work and that he would be able to awaken the darkness in Gray but he miscalculated the strength of the bond between the two mages he choose to made as his puppet. Now he must take all important matters in his own hands. He must eliminate Etherious Natsu Dragneel for Zeref to be the one to kill Acnologia and rule the world according to his will. _Such fools,_ he muttered to himself as he continued on his way but strange enough he felt a chill ran down his spine.

It was so surreal because he's the purest of ice mages and there's no way he could be bothered by cold. What could be the meaning of that?

His question was answered when he looked back and found a dark figure emitting a very dark aura and strong killing intent towards him. When he looked closely he was shocked to found Gray Fullbuster glaring at him with those angry red eyes of him. The viciousness surrounding him was what causing his chill but he masked himself. "I see you're still alive and now you finally given up to your darkness, why don't you just join the dark side where you belong?"

"Shut the fuck up," Gray seethed. "I am not here to join your legion. I am her to put an end to your life and when I'm done when you I'll go after your troops. You will all see the darkness that you seek!" with an amazing speed Gray attacked Invel and the winter general was just barely able to counter it.

Due to the force of the attack, Invel was thrown away but even before he hits the ground Gray was upon him again and punched him down to the earth using only his brute force. There was madness in eyes and demonic grin on his face. "This is what you want, right? Then fight me. Show me how strong you are that you caused the most important woman in my life to take her own life!"

"It was her own decision as well as yours when you drove that sword to your body but I'll humour you since you seemed to just lose your girlfriend," Invel taunted which was a wrong move because it only added to the anger Gray was feeling.

"Damn you!"

The two ice mages started yet another fight that caused another blizzard but unlike before it was more terrifying. Invel was powerful, that much was obvious but the strength and power Gray was showing was coming from something deep in him. His power emerged from great hunger to kill. There's nothing he could think of but to end Invel's life in the most painful way his mind could conjure. He wanted to turn him into a bloody pulp. The coldness within him craved for warmth of blood to spill.

Every blow, every attack was meant to kill. There's no reservation, no more reason. Gray's putting his pain and anger in every powerful spell he was using. The fury and ache mixing together at the center of his being releasing massive ice creation that contained vicious, powerful dark magic. "Ice Devil's Rage!" snow storm came out of his mouth and ward off Invel's defences thus giving him a chance to corner him.

"That's it Devil Slayer. Show me the true nature of your dark self. Let go of the power that will kill E.N.D," Invel sneered maliciously. "I must give you credit. You truly are powerful to be able to equal my winter. Use that power. Lose yourself to the evil within you!"

"I intend to do just that and I'm going to use this power to end you! Ice Devil's Restrain!" from under the icy ground chains made of crystalline ice emerged. It moved and snaked around Invel's body and when he tried to break free it just twisted tighter choking the life out of him. "You will now see what kind of devil I am," Gray said gravely. "I told you, I care not about my darkness. That if it's a means I have to use to protect my family I would use it without thinking. Now I will use it to avenge what you did to the sunshine that always wards off my darkness. I will show you what I am like without Juvia's bright smile that always chases away my demons. I will kill you for taking her away from me! Ice Devil's Fist!"

With ice covered fists that were as hard as iron Gray started punching Invel who was still struggling to free himself to no avail. The tables had turn. It was his time to feel what it was like to be helpless. It's just the beginning of his hell. Gray would break him little by little literally and he would start with that spiteful smug face of his.

Every drop of blood he drew from him was like an aphrodisiac to him and he craved for more. More blood from the bastard who made it to top on his list of people to kill in just a matter of an hour. The fresh stain of red liquid on his knuckles fed his desire for more violence and destruction. He was aware that bit by bit he was losing his senses but he could care less. He will avenge Juvia and find a way to ease the twisting pain in his heart even if it means killing anyone that comes his way. He would surrender his soul to darkness because he has nowhere else to go but there.

 **ΩΩΩ**

 _ ***YoseiNoAme crying on the corner with her heart broken***_

 _ **I know a war without death is senseless and plainly stupid but why of all characters it has to be my baby Juvia? I know I'm not the only one asking that question and I'm praying for miracle! Mashima needs to do something about that! I won't mind if he has to send a real fairy or even create a god to the story just to resurrect my Juvia I just simply needs her alive!**_

 _ **We GrUvia shippers do hope and wish that it's just one of Mashima's epic trolls and his habit of killing characters and getting them back is the only ray of hope I can see as of now. I don't want to believe my damn instinct so I'm going to put some happy ending with this fanfiction on the next chapter. Just let me know what you think of this, if it's too sad, forgive me. I can't be happy right now and I truly want to kill Invel alongside with my evil Friend who is partying because of what happened to my baby.**_

 _ **Yours Truly,**_

 _ **Stressed YoseiNoAme**_


	3. Chapter 3

**©DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 **(** _ **Miss Author popping confetti everywhere! "My baby is ALIVE!")**_

 **ΩΩΩ**

Cold sweat ran from Wendy's forehead down her cheeks as her hands keep on glowing over Juvia's wound. She didn't know what happened but she's sure that whatever came upon the water mage was the reason why a certain raven haired ice mage from Fairy Tail was in rage and seeking blood. The sight of the battle field was frightening and the sound of shattering ice and screaming people that she could hear through her Dragon Slayer enhanced hearing were sickening. The war itself was ugly and sudden turns of events turned it more horrible than ever.

Wendy is young and maybe not as powerful as those who were older than her but she's willing to give her best to save her comrade not only for Juvia's own sake but for the sake of one Gray Fullbuster's sanity. He could not go on rampaging like what he was already doing because it's dangerous not only for the enemies but for everyone in the vicinity.

"Calm your nerves girl," Carla scolded her when her hands shook. "I know this is terrible but I don't feel any nasty feeling about Juvia's condition. She would be fine."

"But she's not breathing!"

Well, that's true. When they found the water mage she was lying motionless on the ground, not breathing but not completely lifeless. Something's wrong about her condition and that's what they need to find out.

"She's still too cold."

 **ΩΩΩ**

Light.

There's only light in the place where she is and it's blinding. _Where am I?_ She asked herself as she tried to lift herself from the ground. Oddly, she felt no pain when she could clearly remember that she was on a great deal of pain before she lost consciousness on the war soon.

That's it! She was on the war zone where hundreds of bloodied bodies including hers were lying motionless on the ground and there were chaos everywhere. What happened to her? How did she ended up in a place full of light and there's nothing else she could see but white. Where are the mages fighting against the soldiers of Alvarez?

 _Where is Gray-sama?_

The last time she saw him he was wounded because he tried to take his own life for her which she also did. She performed a Blood Transfusion spell with the last ounce of her power which would probably lead her to her death.

Her eyes widened with the thought. _Could it that Juvia is already dead? Is this place the afterlife? Heaven or perhaps the place where Juvia would be judged if she is to go to heaven or hell?_ Thoughts ran wild in her head as she tried to figure out her situation. If she's dead, thus that means she succeeded in reviving Gray with her Water Make: Blood?

 _At least Gray-sama is safe. It doesn't matter if Juvia is dead._

"Do you really think it does not matter at all?"

Loud gasp escaped her mouth when a masculine voice suddenly spoke behind her. That voice was familiar and when she turned around she was shock to see Silver Fullbuster with all his glory standing in front of her. "Father-sama!?"

"Hello there, Gray's woman," he greeted cheekily. "How have you been?"

Juvia's face flushed crimson red. "F-father-sama was mistaken. J-Juvia is not Gray-sama's w-woman." _But how Juvia wished she could be_ , she wanted to add but choose not to. "Juvia had been good," she said instead. "Where are we, Father-sama? Is Juvia dead? Is this the place where dead people reside?"

"Hmmm, you can say that," Silver replied. "But I have to ask you, why are you here? Ain't you suppose to be somewhere taking care of my son like what you promised?"

"I-Juvia did take care of Gray-sama," she exclaimed. "But Juvia ran out of choice. It was the only way. Gray-sama was dying. He was bleeding and Juvia had to do something! It was for his welfare. Juvia took care of him even if it caused Juvia her life."

"I see. No need to be so worked up," he said patting her head. "I guess I should thank you for that. But do you really think it was for his welfare? Thus your death guaranteed his life of happiness or another one of his long life misery?"

"Wh—"

"I was watching from the other side. I can't help it. I want to watch my son and from what I saw, he seemed to care too much about you. Didn't you just leave him more broken than healed?"

"Juvia don't understand."

Silver sighed and eyed the young woman standing in front of him. The one who unleashed the sleeping darkness that he left within his son, his precious son. "What did he say to you before you departed Juvia?"

It took her some time to recall what happened and what was said in the battle field but when she did remember them, sadness flooded her. "But I had no other choice. There were only two options. Gray-sama's life or Juvia's and Juvia would always choose Gray-sama even if she has to sacrifice herself."

"And that's what he hates the most," another voice said and a woman with short black hair and kind eyes popped out from nowhere. "He never liked it when people choose to die for him. it always leave him scarred and shattered."

"U-Ur-sama?"

"Hello Juvia Lockser."

"H-ho – Juvia is really dead."

"Yes. That is if you choose to remain so." Ur stated enigmatically.

"What do you mean?"

"Juvia, do you wanna see him? Do you wanna see Gray?" Ur offered.

"O-Of course! But how?"

She smiled and took her hands in hers. "I can show you the other side but that's all I can do. The rest is up to you."

"Go with her," Silver interjected. "I'll just be off for a minute to fetch someone. I'll be back in a bit. We all need to move in a hurry for Gray."

Confused with all that the two older mages were saying, Juvia let Ur lead her in a place that was not very different from where they stood earlier. It's still full of light and there's nothing else there but white surrounding like they were walking on endless clouds. They halted after a minute or so of walking and Juvia found herself staring on a big translucent mirror like object that was floating in the air.

She caught he breath when Gray's face suddenly appeared in the mirror like object like she's watching him like a movie playing on a lacrima TV. "Gray-sama," she whispered weakly with unshed tears. He's fine and fighting once more. He's alive but there's something wrong.

"What is going on? Why is Gray-sama acting like a mad man? He looks like... He looks so different but the same."

Ur's hand landed on her shoulder. "He's lost and his darkness is taking over his senses. This is what your death did to him. You gave him life but killed the light inside him. He is no more than a demon craving for devastation. He desires nothing now but death of those who will be stupid enough to stand his way."

"No! Gray-sama is not like that!"

"He is now."

She could not say anything. She just watched as Gray beat the shit out of Invel and freeze any Alvarez soldiers who tried to help their general. He would freeze then shutter them into nothingness. _Please, Gray-sama. Get a grip of who you are. We are Fairy Tail. We don't kill even our enemies and never hurt defenceless people._

"Now Juvia, do you still think you did the right thing?"

There was no answer but cries. Did she really turn him into a monster? Who would stop him now? Where are the members of Fairy Tail? Ain't no one would try to go and stop him? "What should Juvia do now?"

"Go back."

"What?"

"Return to the living while you still got time. While you can still pull him back."

"But how?"

Ur smiled to her. "It's all up to you. Do you have enough will to go through the boundaries of living and dead and go back to where you truly belong?"

"Juvia will do anything for Gray-sama."

The older woman smiled again. "I wish I had the same determination to go back when I was the one in your shoes. I am glad Gray found someone like you who care not about life and death but only love. Your sheer determination to live will lead you back home with him." there was joy in Ur's eyes as she enclosed Juvia in a tight hug. "Go back to him and never waste your life thinking that it is what is best for him. If you want him to be happy don't die for him, always choose to live for him. Live for those you love."

Juvia smiled back at her. "Juvia will." She would go back and live for him and will never again die in his arms.

"That's it girl," Ur replied cheerfully. "Now if Gray won't listen just give him some good smacks on the head that always work."

"If I have a say, it would be better if you would put a leash on his neck," a playful feminine voice caused Juvia to twirl around. "If he is anything like his father that would be the best way to make him do as you say." A beautiful woman beside Silver said.

Juvia need not to guess who the woman was. There's no doubt that she was Gray's mother, Mika. The woman who Gray said to be so kind in his memories. A gentle woman with nothing but love to give. "Mother-sama."

"Hello Juvia Lockser," Mika greeted with a kind smile. "It's a pleasure to meet the woman who melted the ice around my son's heart."

Once again Juvia's face flushed. She can't think of anything to say and she was not given a chance to think at all as gentle arms wrapped around her. "Thank you for everything you did for my Gray," Mika whispered in her ears and for the first time Juvia felt no animosity towards someone claiming Gray to be hers. "Please always look after him. Fill his heart with love since we can no longer do that for him. Love him to the point there's no more gaping hole in his heart. Seal his darkness Juvia."

Juvia felt hot tears falling on her shoulders and could not help her own tears to fall. "M-Mother-sama, you need not to worry. Gray-sama will be alright. Juvia's not the only one who will fill his heart with love. Fairy Tail will always be there for Gray-sama. He has a home to go back and a family that cares for him."

Mika smiled once more as she cupped Juvia's face. "I'm glad to hear that. Now you must hurry. Time is running out. Gray needs you back so go back to him."

"Hai!"

 **ΩΩΩ**

 _ **Hello minna! How are you? I was too lazy to write anything the past few days that I completely neglected my unfinished works and I am so sorry for that.**_

 _ **For now I am just so glad that Juvia is alive according to the spoilers and I'm still waiting for the official update.**_

 _ **Since I'm feeling motivated, there might be updates soon in my other stories 'The Never Ending Tale', 'Midnight Memories' and 'Please Stay' defending on how busy my week will turn out but I'm starting my Monday with this one so please let me know what you think of it by dropping a review.**_

 _ **Yours Truly,**_

 _ **YoseiNoAme**_

 _ **sorry for the errors. i just wrote it and did not read it at all.**_


End file.
